


El cumpleaños de Feuilly

by elgrantaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 'Ferrejolras, Angst, Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Español | Spanish, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Combeferre había sentido algo desde hace muchos años pero ni él ni Enjolras podía ponerle nombre, siendo una amista muy profunda, en la que uno complementa y corrige al otro, aparte de reconfortarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cumpleaños de Feuilly

**Author's Note:**

> Mi relación con Combeferre/Enjolras es muy complicada. Se que serían felices el uno con el otro, pero no puedo sentir que hiero a Grantaire y que Enjolras no puede estar con otra persona. Entonces me pongo triste porque para mí, Combeferre solo se sentiría pleno y feliz con Enjolras, por lo que acaba solo. Y no se lo merece. Y tenía que escribir algo que me desahogara.

 

"Chérie dernier-né de printemps, lucide, doux,

Fait une pause, avec les pieds scintillantes blanches,

Et serrures d'or en jeu aéré,

Demi taquineries et demi tendre, à répéter

Sa chanson de Mai."

El más dotado para la escritura de entre los Amis, Jean Prouvaire, leía su libreta de poemas a su público, compuesto sus amigos, en el piso de arriba del Musain. Cuando acabó con el último poema, dedicado al mes de Mayo, aplaudieron y Bahorel le cogió las manos y le besó los labios.

"Gracias por escucharme, amigos. Se que no a todos os gusta la poesía y habéis sido muy amables por posponer la discusión sobre la manifestación de este fin de semana para prestarme atención."

"Vas a publicar tu primer libro de poemas a la primera, te lo merecías" afirmó Combeferre, alargándole una botella de cerveza.

"Ah, cerveza. Celebremos por Prouvaire" invitó Grantaire, cogiendo otra bebida y bebiéndose la mitad de un trago.

"Tienes un agujero en el estómago" dijo Joly.

"Y en la boca. Por desgracia no me salen tan bellas palabras como a nuestro amigo poeta, sino desvaríos de borracho. Vosotros os habéis dado cuenta de que a veces no digo cosas que sean reales. Aún así, pienso que el inconsciente humano ha tenido siempre una necesidad de buscar un sentido lógico a todo; de que todo tenga sentido. Sin embargo, el universo va un paso por delante de la lógica. Vuestro idealismo, amigos, no tiene ni pies ni cabezas, ni mi discurso y tampoco los bellos poemas de Jehan. Nosotros lo adoramos pero, el mundo de los sensatos no los conoce y, siento desilusionarte, Jean, pero no están preparados para leer tu obra. La poesía, como decía Platón, está más cerca de la verdad vital que la historia. Asusta. ¿Y qué es la rebelión sin la verdad? Un desierto. ¿Con ella? La primavera. Y la primavera es el despertar, ¡la revolución! Por eso la insurrección está en los poemas de Prouvaire. Quienes piensen que la poesía no tiene nada que ver con su meta revolucionaria no merece ni tomar parte" dijo, mirando durante un milisegundo a Enjolras, que había permanecido echado contra la pared desde que Jehan empezó a leer. "En la Edad Media los que escribían poesía medían sus versos. Y los niños en el colegio siguen estudiando que los poetas tienen licencia para inventar palabras pero siguiendo una guía. ¿Quienes han sido los que han muerto de hambre? Los artistas de verdad, y por eso desde que decidimos que esa es nuestra profesión se nos avisa de nuestro incierto futuro. Los ignorantes piensan que leyendo este cuaderno se convertirán en poetas. Y son ellos los que deberían morir en el arroyo."

Al terminar, Grantaire tosió, carraspeó y dio un trago de su botella.

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco y dio la mano a Jehan.

"Me han gustado tus poemas, Jehan. Felicidades."

"Gracias,  _jefe_. De verdad, todos aquí, os quiero. Pero ya que estamos juntos y me estáis haciendo un favor, me vais a hacer otro. Bahorel..."

Bahorel se puso al frente del grupo y se frotó las manos.

"Resulta que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños del único que no está aquí porque está trabajando"

Todos sabían que hablaba de Feuilly. Tenía tres trabajos y lo veían poco últimamente.

"Cumple el quince de Mayo y queríamos contar con vuestra ayuda para montar una fiesta salvaje" rió. "Pensamos que el Corinthe estaba bien y Mme. Hucheloup nos ha dicho que estará encantada de dejarnos el local porque Feu trabajó allí una vez y le cae muy bien"

"Desde que está viuda a la morsa le caen bien todos los hombres" bisbiseó Grantaire en el oído de Lesgle y le dio la risa y tiró su vaso al suelo sin querer.

"El mejor organizador de fiestas se encuentra en nuestras filas así que su ayuda es la que más hace falta" explicó Jehan, señalando a Courfeyrac. Este se levantó con su eterna sonrisa e hizo una reverencia exagerada ante todos sus amigos. "Será un honor"

"Como ya contábamos con vuestra ayuda, porque os pienso bien, deberíamos hacer una lista de que regalarle. Al principio como siempre dirá que no había porqué y que nos quedemos nosotros los regalos o los donemos. Pero eso ya lo resolveremos en su momento. Venga ideas"

Los amigos empezaron a sugerir lo típico: libros. Enjolras, conociendo bien a Feuilly, sabía que iba a estar contento porque sus amigos no le olvidaban estando él ocupado todo el tiempo. Pero si la fiesta fuera para él, no se sentiría relajado. Le gustaba estar con sus amigos pero en un ambiente de fiesta en el que solo se hablaban de cosas superficiales se convertía en un marginado. Ya le había ocurrido una vez, en el cumpleaños de Courfeyrac, al que fue todo París, y se sentó al lado de Grantaire, que no le quitaba ojo. Parece que tenía una obsesión con molestarle o lanzar comentarios que pensaba que eran hirientes aunque el los ignoraba porque siempre estaba ebrio y un sobrio no tiene tanto valor. No obstante, se veía sentado con él otra vez en esta ocasión.

Al acabar la reunión, Combeferre y Enjolras se fueron en el coche del primero al piso que compartían, con Courfeyrac en la parte de atrás. Los tres vivían en el Barrio Latino, pero Courfeyrac vivía en un piso aparte con Marius. Cuando dejaron a este en la puerta del bloque donde vivían, Enjolras apagó la radio que había encendido su amigo y que ponía música pop comercial. Cuando Combeferre aparcó y subieron al piso, el rubio se encerró en su cuarto, que estaba al lado de la cocina. Combeferre, que no era muy fan de que su compañero de piso solo bebiera café, preparó dos tazas de chocolate con una nube en el centro, después de recoger el bolso que su amigo había tirado al suelo al entrar. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto solo por educación, porque Enjolras no iba a estar haciendo nada que requiriera extrema intimidad. Sin embargo, cuando el otro estaba en su cuarto tenía que echar el pestillo si le hacía falta porque Enjolras no llamaba a su puerta. También pensaba que no tenía nada que esconder, pero 'Ferre era más humano que él.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Mmm."

"Estás molesto"

"Que va" negó Enjolras, sin apartar la mirada del ordenador. Combeferre esquivó los folios, libros y vasos sucios que había en el suelo para llegar junto al escritorio. Junto a la puerta había varias repisas y estaban desordenadamente llenas. En las paredes había varios carteles que habían hecho y una foto del grupo. Junto a la cama, sobre la mesita de noche había un libro y un marco con una foto él mismo y Ferre, sonriendo a la cámara.

Dejó la taza junto a él y se sentó en la cama con las manos entrelazadas.

"Se que no te hace gracia la idea de una fiesta justo después de la manifestación pero por el aprecio que le tienes a Feuilly tienes que ir. No lo hemos visto en días y tampoco es que vayamos a tenerlo más allá de medianoche, porque se tiene que levantar temprano el sábado. Eres el líder, tienes que estar allí-"

"¡No! No soy un líder. Si lo fuera, también sería el alma de la fiesta y no soy precisamente eso. Sabes que no me molesta hablar con extraños pero ¿hacer como que me lo paso bien cuando Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet y Courfeyrac hacen el mono?" preguntó retóricamente, sentándose en la cama también. "No se como lo haces, de verdad. Quizás sea porque sabes de todos los temas y comprendes a los demás. Siempre me has regañado por ser poco humano, ¿eh?

"Eh" dijo, pasándole la mano por los hombros y mirándole a la cara. "Los héroes tienen defectos".

"¿Heroe? Ja. Me han dicho que la gente solo me sigue por mi apariencia"

"¿Quién?"

"Grantaire"

"Te lo ha dicho en broma. Ni siquiera él lo hace. Yo no lo hago y si alguna vez dejo de estimarte será por eso. ¡Vivir con gente guapa me hace sentir inferior!"

"...Ferre, no digas tonterías"

"No lo digo. No te puedes comparar con nadie en ese aspecto"

"No se de eso pero supongo que no estás mal"

Combeferre elevó las cejas con sorpresa y cogió la mano del otro.

"Mañana vamos a comprar el regalo de Feuilly, ¿eh?"

"Mmm"

Combeferre se levantó y su inconsciente le llevó a besar los rizos sobre la frente de Enjolras cuando aún le cogía de la mano. Enjolras no levantó la vista del suelo y el otro salió de la habitación pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿No era un gesto de padre a hijo? Todos le llamaban el padre del grupo. Pero él no quería a Enjolras como un hijo, que tontería. Lo que debía investigar es en que sentido lo quería. Solo sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, era mucho.

Por el otro lado, Enjolras se había echado a los pies de su cama, con vistas a la ventana por la que entraba una brisa. Los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria. Su primer beso fue recibido por parte de Combeferre.

* * *

Tenían ambos diecisiete años y estaban en una cena de clase. Enjolras se aburría mucho con las conversaciones tontas que tenían sus compañeros. Combeferre estaba sentado a su derecha, charlando educadamente con la profesora de química. El rubio, que normalmente era un ser carismático, se sentía incómodo. Le pasó una nota al otro por debajo de la mesa.

_Vayámonos a dar una vuelta_.

Combeferre se excusó y siguió a su amigo fuera. Era febrero y por la noche hacía fresco.

"Perdona, es que... Joder, no podía estar ahí"

"Lo suponía. Pero para que no nos criticaran teníamos que ir. Mayormente te arrastré yo"

"Nah..." negó. Se frotó las frías manos y se sentó contra la pared en un callejón, sobre un sofá abandonado.

"A ver" pidió Combeferre, cogiéndole las manos a Enjolras. Él mismo se quitó los guantes y frontó sus manos con las de él. E le miraba a él, que soplaba vapor. Tenía las mejillas coloradas.

"Tu novia no ha ido a la cena, por eso te has sentado conmigo"

"No digas tonterías, siempre me siento contigo, esté ella o no. Además, hemos roto."

"¿Por qué?"

"No te interesan las  _payasadasrománticasquenoayudanaldesarrollodelament edebabuinodelosadolescentes_ " imitó a Enjolras con una voz aguda y mandona, pero después rió y el otro también.

"Solo es curiosidad. No se, si tengo que preocuparme de la vida sentimental de alguien que sea de mi mejor amigo"

"Mejor amigo..."

"Sí. Contéstame"

"La he dejado yo porque me he dado cuenta de que no me gusta ella ya"

"¿ _Ella_? Entonces... deduzco que te gusta otra persona"

Las manos de Enjolras ya estaban calientes y Combeferre les puso guantes y se metió las suyas en los bolsillos. Tenía los labios morados y los apretó.

"No me vas a decir quién te gusta, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno"

Y se lo dijo. Agarrando de las mangas a Enjolras, giró su cabeza y se acercó lento pero sin que Enjolras lo percibiera del todo. Paró cuando sus labios se tocaron. Tenía que ser el líder esta vez. Presionó sus labios con los de poseedor de los rizos dorados, la lengua de plata y los ojos castos y azules. Se separó, sin dejar de sujetarle.

"Enjolras, te quiero. Parece que siempre has temido y odiado el amor y solo tienes diecisiete años. Mierda"

Enjolras cerró los ojos, esta vez estaba preparado. Combeferre le puso las manos en la cintura por debajo de su chaqueta pero encima de su jersey rojo, también con los ojos cerrado. Por sus labios, el lugar más sensible del cuerpo, corría la sangre y el sentía que no podía contener la fuerza que esta sensación le daba. No podía expresarlo.

Descubrieron que, para ser el primer beso de ambos, podían manejarse. E lamió los labios del otro por instinto y apretó los ojos. Cuando Combeferre se apartó, esperando un puñetazo y ver a un Enjolras con las mejillas como manzanas, se encontró solo con lo segundo. Este le atrajo hacia sí y le dio por su propia voluntad pequeños besos por toda su sonrisa y se separó.

* * *

En su cama, Enjolras pensó como al día siguiente actuaron como si tal cosa. No empezaron a salir ni se volvieron a besar. Pero entonces los sentimientos eran recíprocos y no había razón para odiarse. ¿Por qué no salieron juntos? ¿O lo hicieron? No se habían separado más de una semana desde entonces. Quizás salían, pero sin sexo ni gestos románticos. Enjolras mismo no pensaba que eso fuera una cosa imprescindible.

Había vuelto a notar los cálidos labios de Combeferre y sintió que los había echado de menos.

Durante la cena hablaron de lo necesario y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a estudiar. Ambos pensaban que enfocándose en sus estudios iban a evitar sus sentimientos, fueran los que fueran. No podían ponerle nombre.

Por la mañana, tras salir de la universidad, quedaron con todos en una calle comercial de París para ir juntos en un  _shopping-spree_. Inesperadamente, Grantaire también fue y, para disgusto de Combeferre, entraba junto a él y Enjolras a todas las tiendas. Era un poco molesto cuando quería estar a sola con su mejor amigo para hablar y encima no iba a comprar nada, no había cruzado muchas palabras con Feuilly y solo prestaba atención a los discursos cuando hablaba Enjolras, aunque no sabía si prestaba atención a los discursos o a él. 'Ferre había observado las miradas que ambos intercambiaban y ahora que se acordaba se sentía un poco mal.

Enjolras y Combeferre entraron finalmente en una tienda de electrónica y compraron un libro electrónico. A las siete, se volvieron a encontrar todos los amis para mostrar los regalos que habían comprado y se fueron a  _arreglarse_. La pareja de amigos decidió ir andando hasta el Corinthe, que les quedaba bastante lejos, para echar tiempo, ya que iban ya vestidos.

A las once de la noche, Feuilly ya había recibido sus regalos. "No hacía falta, de verdad, no me hace falta nada". Le había gustado especialmente el ebook d porque así podría tener los libros de forma más barata. Y como Enjolras predijo, se encontraba sentado con Grantaire, que le miraba como siempre. No le regañaba porque no le hacía daño, pero se hacía preguntas.

"Enjolras, te he traído un regalo"

"¿Mmm? Erm... Es el cumpleaños de Feuilly, sería de muy mala educación que me dieras un regalo a mí sin motivo ninguno y a él no"

"Me la sopla bastante, ejem. ¿Quieres venir afuera?"

Fuera, hacía calor para ser de noche. Grantaire le dio un sobre blanco tamaño folio. Enjolras lo abrió y al verlo, levantó una ceja. La pintura mostraba a un Enjolras descamisado mirando a un grupo que había detrás de él, con unos pantalones que serían la moda de 1830, con una bandera roja en alto. A sus pies había una botella verde.

"Bueno, perdón, perdón..."

"¿Por?"

Grantaire no creía que Enjolras no hablara con desprecio de su pintura. Normalmente, insultaría cualquier cosa viniendo de Grantaire.

"Ya que no me vas a matar por eso, quiero decirte algo. Tu negación no me hará dejar de ir al Musain ni de estar con vosotros -ni contigo-. Te quiero y no hay más razón para odiarme a mí mismo que cuando tu me desprecias. Y ahora mismo, me he enamorado otra vez de ti porque... porque no te has quejado de mi dibujo, Apolo."

"Me gusta tu pintura y, teniendo en cuenta que mis conociemientos de arte no son amplios, es bello. Me has pintado de una manera..." Enjolras sonrió. Al día siguiente Grantaire aún se preguntaría si la noche anterior había sido un sueño o una ilusión de borracho. ¿Por qué? Facil: Enjolras le había besado. Enjolras le había llevado a su piso y le había dicho que le pintara. Enjolras le había confesado que pensaba que Grantaire solo iba al Musain para odiarle. Después de hacer un sketch, Enjolras le había invitado a dormir.

¿Es irreal esto? Para Combeferre mucho. Había entrado al cuarto de Enjolras solo para preguntarle porqué se había ido antes de tiempo de la fiesta pero vio el porque y cerró. Y se sentó en el suelo, no llorando pero con algo de dolor en el pecho. Sentía un hormigueo bastante molesto en la cabeza y tomó píldoras para dormir.

Soñó con Enjolras y Grantaire. ¿Cuándo lo había elegido a él? ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por alguien que era completamente diferente de él? Se aclaró, no era amor del todo. Era un afecto muy especial. Solo quería protegerle, hacerle sentir bien. Quizás Grantaire, después de todo, podía hacer algo bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Protective!Combeferre es canon para mí. Podría haberlo hecho más largo, podría escribir otro capítulo, pero solo haría que Combeferre pensara que está enamorado de Enjolras y mataría a Grantaire, como he hecho en mi otro fic. Y Grantaire no se va a morir más. Así que dejo el final abierto, para que quien quiera saber como sigue que se lo imaginen y 'Ferre... Bueno, es mi marido y ya está. Acabaría por crearme a mí misma como OC y crear la farsa de que alguien tan perfecto como Ferre se enamoraría de mí.


End file.
